A Case Of Identity
by halloween princess
Summary: Evangeline Holmes, Sherlock Holmes' younger sister, has tried to separate herself from the Holmes family business. That, however, no longer becomes an option when she is kidnapped by the consulting criminal, Jim Moriarty. Moriarty/OC, set during The Great Game
1. Chapter 1

It was early, around eight thirty in the morning, and the rain that had been pouring down all through the night had just begun to lighten up. A ray of sun shone down in through the windows of 221B Baker Street, illuminating the stack of papers on the desk that Sherlock was rummaging through. "Where is it?" he muttered angrily to himself, throwing the papers everywhere and diving towards another stack on the floor. At that moment, the doorbell rang, but Sherlock paid no attention to it, and continued digging through the piles of paper. The doorbell rang twice more, and that finally got John out of bed. "Sherlock, the door- - what are you doing?" he asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "A case… there was one that I overlooked" Sherlock said quickly, turning pages over before throwing them backwards.

Finally, John heard Ms. Hudson open the door, followed by a delighted squeal from the landlady. John sat in the desk chair, watching Sherlock in slight amusement as Ms. Hudson made her way up the stairs. "Boys, you've got a visitor" Ms. Hudson said with a smile, appearing in the doorway. "I don't have time for visitors" Sherlock muttered, shuffling through the mess of papers on the floor. "Not even for your own flesh and blood?" A voice from behind the landlady said. Sherlock's eyes widened and he stood up quickly, whipping around to face the doorway. "Evangeline" Sherlock said, casually putting his hands in his pockets. "Sherlock" Evangeline smiled, stepping into the room. "Sherlock! What a mess you've made!" Ms. Hudson exclaimed, looking around at the paper-covered floor.

"He does this all of the time, you know. I'm shouldn't be surprised anymore" the landlady continued, wandering into the kitchen. Evangeline laughed under her breath as John stood and walked over to the twenty seven year old woman "I don't believe we've met before. John Watson" the doctor smiled, extending his hand, which Evangeline shook "Evangeline Holmes, but you can call me Eve. I don't suppose my brother's told you much about me" she said, glancing over at Sherlock, who casually straightened his jacket cuffs and looked in the other direction. "Nothing whatsoever actually. So you're…. Sherlock's sister then. Right. Okay." John said a bit awkwardly, slightly shocked that Sherlock hadn't mentioned another sibling. "Please don't tell me you have the same relationship with her as you do with Mycroft" John said quietly, looking at Sherlock. Sherlock shrugged "Eve and I haven't spoken much; she's made it rather clear she doesn't want anything to do with Mycroft or myself, which already makes our relationship better than the one I've got with my brother, if you can call it a relationship at all" Sherlock said quickly, clasping his hands behind his back.

Eve rolled her eyes "Don't tell me you're still not getting along with Mycroft" Sherlock's composure stiffened, but didn't answer her, so John did for him "Like you wouldn't believe" Moments later, Ms. Hudson came back into the room, handing Eve a glass of water "So what brings you here dear? I thought you were off in the States doing something with your music!" Eve smiled "I finished at Julliard. Thought I would get some good opportunities in New York after that, but no such luck" she sighed. Sherlock groaned at this "What?" John asked him. "My own little sister who could have as brilliant a mind as mine has decided to be a musician. How mundane" Sherlock said, sitting down in the chair facing Eve. Eve crossed her arms "What if I enjoy mundane?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Sherlock rolled his eyes "No one could enjoy it. So why _are_ you here?" he asked quickly before she had a chance to say anything. "What? I can't visit my dear brother?" Eve asked innocently. Sherlock raised an eyebrow and gave her a small smile, and she automatically knew that she couldn't lie to him.

"I'm a little short on money, and can't afford my own flat yet. I would ask Mycroft, but…" she trailed off, knowing Sherlock could fill in the blanks. Sherlock stood quickly "Well as much as I would love to have you, we just don't have the space, and I need the room for my experiments. So thank you for dropping by, and give Mycroft my love." He said dismissively, walking off into the kitchen. "Please Sherlock! It'll only be for a few days, and I won't be here much anyways!" she nearly begged, which was not something she did often. "Sherlock! It's your sister!" Ms. Hudson said, crossing her arms "And we can make room" John added, following after his flatmate. Sherlock sat at his microscope and looked between the three of them, before sighing and looking through the glass of the scope "Fine" he said finally, turning his attention fully to his experiments. John smiled, before turning to Eve "I'll help you bring your things up" he said, walking down the stairs with Eve.

"So how is it living with my brother? He can be a handful" Eve asked John when they were halfway down the stairs. "It's um… never boring" he smiled, reaching the bottom of the stairs first and taking Eve's relatively small suitcase from the floor, while Eve took her guitar. "You play guitar?" John asked, eyeing the case. Eve nodded "I know how to play violin as well; mother insisted. But I think that was only because Sherlock learned to play" she muttered.

John raised an eyebrow "Compared to Sherlock a lot as a child then?"

"And Mycroft too. That's why I'm a musician, not a detective or a government agent"

"Trying to be as different as possible from the two people you were compared to your whole life" John nodded in understanding. Eve smiled "Exactly" she said, beginning to ascend the stairs again, John at her heels. The pair came back upstairs, setting Eve's things down by the couch "We don't have a spare bedroom" John told her, biting his lip. "That's alright, I'm used to sleeping on couches" Eve smiled, placing a hand on John's shoulder. John nodded with a smile "Right, well, make yourself at home" he said, before walking back to his bedroom to get changed. Sherlock was still preoccupied with his experiments, specifically at his microscope, when his phone went off in his jacket pocket, pulling him away from the specimen under the glass. He pulled his phone out and read through the text quickly, before replacing the phone in his pocket and standing. Eve watched from the couch as Sherlock hurriedly wrapped his scarf around his neck and pulled his coat on "What's the big rush? A nice murder?" Eve asked with a small smirk. Sherlock smiled down at her "Even better. John! We need to meet Lestrade!" he shouted, before turning and hurrying down the stairs. John, properly dressed now, said a quick goodbye to Eve as he passed her by and followed behind. Eve sighed and reclined on the couch for a moment, before her phone vibrated, and she grudgingly took it out of her pocket.

Welcome home. –MH

Eve smiled down at her phone; she should have known Mycroft would have known she was back.

It's nice to be home. –EH

She shoved her phone back in her pocket and took the elastic band off of her wrist, using it to tie back her long brunette hair so it was pulled away from her face. Eve stood and leaned on the back of the couch, watching Ms. Hudson as she desperately tried to organize the flat so you could at least see parts of the floor "Do they race off like that often?" she asked with a small smile. The landlady laughed "All the time" she sighed, before straightening her dress "Alright dear, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask" she smiled, walking downstairs. Eve walked around the room curiously, rolling her eyes when she saw the skull, before her gaze finally settled on John's laptop, which had been left open to his blog. She quickly read through all of the cases he had posted with a smile, from A Study in Pink onwards. About fifteen minutes later, Eve started anxiously drumming her fingers on the desk and, with a sigh, she pulled herself away from the laptop and went downstairs, opening the front door and standing on the side of the street as she lit a cigarette. She took a deep breath, breathing out the cigarette smoke with a heavy sigh; the nicotine patches were definitely not working. Eve closed her eyes and leaned her head back against the cool brick wall of 221 Baker Street, not noticing the sniper, dressed head to toe in black, taking pictures of her with his camera phone to send off to his boss.


	2. Chapter 2

Eve sat boredly on the couch, staring at the wall across from her, analyzing the bullet holes in it. It was amazing what Sherlock could accomplish when he was bored. She was pulled from her thoughts, however, by the sound of her phone going off in her pocket.

Hello dear. -JM

She stared at the text for a while with a raised eyebrow, before quickly dismissing it as a wrong number; no one besides Mycroft and Sherlock knew she was back in London. Suddenly, Eve heard the door open downstairs, and the sound of hurried footsteps up the stairs. Sherlock burst into the flat and immediately sped past his sister, before locking himself in his bedroom. John was next to come into the room, but instead sat in the chair across from Eve. "What happened?" she asked him, somewhat in concern. John sighed "A crazed bomber trying to blow people up. You know, a typical night" he said with a small smile. Eve smiled and pulled her knees up to her chest "I saw your blog" she told him, gesturing to his laptop. "Oh?" John raised an eyebrow "And what'd you think of it?"

Eve smiled "It's good. Much better than Sherlock's 240 types of tobacco" "243" John corrected with a laugh, before sniffing the air of the flat curiously "Have you been smoking?" he asked her. She sighed and nodded "Unfortunately. The nicotine patches aren't exactly working for me" Eve said, closing her eyes and resting her forehead on her knees. "Your brother's got a three patch problem. Maybe you've got the same" John suggested. Eve nodded and looked up, scanning the room over again "Sherlock's still got his violin hm?" she said, her eyes catching the instrument that lay by the window. John nodded and looked over at the violin, before turning back to Eve "Do you still play?" he asked curiously. Eve simply smiled and stood, walking over to the violin and picking it up, beginning to play a few notes.

Soon enough, those few notes evolved into a familiar melody; one that John recognized Sherlock having played. Eve closed her eyes and immersed herself in the music, so much so that she didn't notice Ms. Hudson enter the room and sit beside John, both of them watching Eve play with smiles. When Eve finished playing, both John and Ms. Hudson applauded her, and Eve gave a small bow. "Bach's Sonata in G Minor" Sherlock said flatly from the other side of the room, making Eve jump slightly at his sudden presence. "I thought you stopped playing the violin" Sherlock said, walking over to her. Eve sighed "I suppose I just can't forget how to play it" she said with a small shrug, handing both the bow and violin over to her brother, who took them sharply from her grasp. "You've been smoking" he told her, playing a few idle notes on the instrument. Eve sighed and was about to respond, when her phone went off again.

Quite like your brother, aren't you Miss Holmes? –JM

Eve stared down at her phone, before angrily shoving it in her pocket. Sherlock raised an eyebrow at this action, observing his sister. Just as he was about to speak, Eve raised her hand to stop him "Sherlock Holmes, don't you dare analyze me" she said sternly. Sherlock stood there for a moment in silence, staring into Eve's eyes before turning his back to her and playing a song he'd memorized as a child. John raised an eyebrow at this scene and looked over at Ms. Hudson, who simply shrugged and, hearing the doorbell ring, went to go and answer the door. Eve sat across from John, both vacantly listening to Sherlock play as ascending footsteps were heard. "Mycroft" Sherlock greeted without turning around. At hearing the name, Eve stood and turned quickly to face her eldest brother, who stood in the doorway. "Sherlock. John. Evangeline." Mycroft nodded to each, walking into the room.

Sherlock played a quick, sharp note before lowering the violin and spinning on his heels to face Mycroft "To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" the detective asked with a completely false smile. Mycroft sighed and glanced at Eve for a moment.

"It's concerning your latest case. The bomber"

"What about it?"

"You need to stop him before someone else is killed"

"I can't stop him until I've finished his little game"

"He's killed people"

"Yes, that's what murderers tend to do"

"Sherlock, for God's sake –"

"Alright ladies, calm yourselves" Eve interjected as her brothers' voices rose, causing both of them to turn and glare at her. "Stay out of this Evangeline" Mycroft said strictly, before turning back to Sherlock. "Normally I would, but considering you two are at each other's throats, and that certainly won't help anything, I feel as though I need to intervene here" Eve continued, much to her brothers' displeasure. Sherlock gave an agitated sigh, and looked back to Mycroft "Fine. Yes, dear brother, I will indefinitely catch this man before he kills again. Now, if that's all…" he trailed off, turning and staring out of the window, his attention once again focused on playing his violin. Mycroft looked over at John "Perhaps you can talk some sense into him" he said quietly as he walked past the doctor. John sighed "No promises" he returned, his gaze flickering over to Sherlock occasionally.

Mycroft turned in Eve's direction as he was about to descend the stairs "Always a pleasure seeing you Evangeline" he smiled. "Eve. Just call me Eve." she responded with a slightly smaller smile. Mycroft chuckled under his breath and left the flat, Sherlock watching his brother out of the window as Mycroft slid into the awaiting black car and sped off. "So what was that about then?" Eve asked, more so to John than Sherlock. John leaned in closer to her "Mycroft's… rather impatient when it comes to needing Sherlock to do case work" he said quietly. Eve nodded and glanced over at her brother, who was still expressionlessly playing what she assumed was one of Sherlock's own compositions. Eve drummed her fingers on the arm of the couch absent mindedly, before reaching into her pocket and looking at the two texts she'd received earlier. "JM…" she muttered to herself in confusion. "JM?" John asked, raising an eyebrow. Eve looked up and him and shook her head slightly "Nothing" she dismissed, putting the phone back and instead taking out a cigarette. She turned and headed for the stairs, before Sherlock's voice stopped her "You can smoke here if you'd like" he said, putting the violin down.

Eve turned and raised an eyebrow "Aren't you off cigarettes?" she asked. Sherlock shrugged "Yes. But I'm fine." He said quickly. "Sherlock, it'll tempt you" John said sternly. "No it won't. I'm fine." Sherlock protested. Eve looked over at John for approval, sticking the cigarette between her lips "Alright, go ahead" John dismissed. Eve lit the cigarette and exhaled smoke, which Sherlock raced over to inhale. Eve opened her mouth to say something, but Sherlock quickly interjected "I'm not tempted. I also don't know where John's hidden them" he said lowly, and Eve smiled widely at John. "You mean the great Sherlock Holmes, the world's only consulting detective, can't find a pack of cigarettes in his own flat?" she said, feigning surprise with an underlying tone if amusement. Sherlock rolled his eyes "Just shut up and smoke"


	3. Chapter 3

How are you today darling? I'm rather bored. –JM

Say hello to Sherlock for me. –JM

Don't ignore me dear. –JM

Her phone had being going off almost every half hour, and it was starting to irritate Eve more than it should. After about four more texts, she came to a crossroads; she could either turn her phone off, or let her curiosity get the better of her. She sighed and, being Sherlock Holmes' younger sister, ended up opting for the latter.

Who are you? –EH

The response was almost immediate.

A fan. -JM

Eve stared down at her phone, about to type out a reply, when Sherlock's voice interrupted her "And who're you texting?" he said, in his usual tone of condescension and arrogance. Eve quickly slipped her phone into her pocket and turned to face him "Why does it matter?" she asked. Sherlock smirked and stepped up to her "Well, considering you don't know anyone in London and Mycroft should have recovered from his route canal by now, I'm curious" he shrugged, locking eyes with her. "Must you be curious about everything I do?" she asked exasperatedly, to which he raised an eyebrow "I'm only curious because you won't tell me" he said simply, crossing his arms. Eve mentally swore, and was about to make up some lie when John walked in the room, to Eve's relief. She didn't know why she felt the need to not tell Sherlock about the texts; maybe it was because she wanted him to stay out of her life. Maybe it was because she wanted a sense of adventure in hers; even if this was all the adventure she was ever going to get.

"Am I interrupting?" John asked, raising an eyebrow. Sherlock was about to speak when Eve quickly cut him off "No, you aren't interrupting anything" she said with a cheeky smile. Sherlock glared at her slightly for a moment, but brushed it off quickly, and turned to John as well "Lestrade texted. They've got a lead" Sherlock said, to which John nodded. "Are you two off again then?" Eve asked, leaning on the back of the chair "Do you two actually spend any time in your own flat?" John smiled "Seemingly not" he said, looking to her before moving his attention back to Sherlock "Shall we?" Sherlock nodded and quickly turned to go down the stairs, before an afterthought occurred to him "Oh, Eve? Try not to completely rearrange the flat this time" he said, flashing a quick smile, before hurrying down the stairs. John raised an eyebrow "You rearranged things?" he asked Eve, scanning the flat quickly, but finding nothing out of place; well, not more so than usual anyways. Eve rolled her eyes "Just a few papers and some books. He's being dramatic again" "Ah, so that's why I've been able to actually find what I'm looking for lately!" he said with a smile, before hurrying to catch up with Sherlock.

Eve chuckled under her breath, before walking over to the other side of them room and picking up her guitar. It occurred to her she hadn't played for almost a week; to be fair though, she'd been quite busy. Eve sat on the couch lazily, idly strumming a few chords and tuning the guitar accordingly, before slowly progressing the chords and notes in to a melody. She stretched out a bit more comfortably when she began to sing along quietly with the tune, which was a song she'd been working on composing for months now – the muse just hadn't struck her for long enough to finish it. Minutes turned to hours, and almost three hours later the song hadn't progressed any further. She gave an exasperated sigh and was given the opportunity to take a break from her struggle when her phone vibrated in her pocket (the constant sound of it going off had gotten irritating).

Surprise darling. –JM

Eve blinked confusedly at the message "Surprise?" she muttered to herself quietly, before the sound of the door downstairs opening caught her attention. She shrugged it off, deciding that it must've just been Sherlock and John getting home: that theory, however, was proved wrong when she felt a strong hand cover her mouth and drag her off the couch, across the floor. Going off of her natural instincts, Eve tried to fight back, which was relatively successful until a second man held her down. It was at this point that Eve finally got a good look at the two intruders: both were wearing black suits and black gloves, with guns strapped to their hips. The first man still had a hand covering her mouth, which made breathing a little more difficult than it should have been. The man holding her down nodded to his companion, and they heaved Eve up of the floor, pinning her arms behind her back and tying them in place. They dragged her down the stairs, Eve still putting up a bit of a fight, and shoved her in to the back seat of the waiting black car, which sped off moments later.

It wasn't until about nine at night that Sherlock and John finally arrived back at the empty flat. "I suppose Eve's gone out then?" John asked, looking around the room. Sherlock raised an eyebrow and followed the path John's eyes had taken but, of course, seeing everything the doctor had missed: scuff marks on the floor (likely from a leather shoe based on the lustre and color), a small scratch on the arm of the couch (caused by nails being dragged across the material), and Eve's guitar on the floor (knocked to the ground carelessly). Sherlock's hand immediately went to his phone, pulling it out and sending a quick text to his sister, knowing that she would always have her phone with her.

Where are you? –SH

The minute he pressed send, both men heard a quiet vibration, and Sherlock quickly bent down to the floor, finding Eve's phone beneath the couch. Sherlock locked eyes with John, who shook his head "You don't think…" he trailed off, knowing and fearing exactly what the detective was thinking. Sherlock tore over to John's laptop, easily bypassing the password protection, and going to his own website, posting a new entry: _Found. The Bruce-Partington plans. Please collect. The Pool. Midnight. Be prepared to return what was taken. _John had moved behind Sherlock to read over his shoulder, still baffled at how he got through the password protection "You think he took her? The bomber?" John asked him. Sherlock nodded "Yes" he returned simply.

"So what, we just wait here for three hours while that madman's got your sister?"

"For now, that's the most logical thing to do"

John sighed and nodded, knowing that Sherlock was both right and impossible to argue with. He sat down in the arm chair, watching as Sherlock picked up his violin and began to play what John assumed was a self-composed piece, considering Sherlock preferred to write and play his own music when he truly needed to think. Time seemed to tick by slowly, and John found himself (and occasionally caught Sherlock) staring over at the clock for minutes on end, just watching the seconds tick by. Although John himself was anxious, he found himself wondering what it must be like for Sherlock; the man really didn't seem to possess emotions, and yet, with his own family kidnapped by a bomber, he surely had to feel something.

Across London, Eve awoke on cold concrete floor. She didn't realize until then that she must've either fainted or been knocked unconscious. She sat up slightly awkwardly, as her hands and feet were bound, and she looked around the room. It was completely pitch black on all sides of her, with one simple light bulb hanging a few feet above her head, illuminating a small space around her. Eve groaned slightly as she sat fully upright, her head spinning, and feeling warm blood run down her face from a cut just below her hairline. "Have a nice rest?" A soft voice asked from the darkness, though Eve could not tell from where. "W-who are you? What's going on?" she asked, her voice a bit weaker than she would have liked it to be. "You don't remember? I've been texting you for a while now" the voice said, coming closer, but seemingly from another place in the dark. "Who. Are. You?" Eve asked in a tone of mixed anger and frustration. Eve watched as a dark silhouette stepped out of the blackness and in to the ring of light.

"You can call me Jim"


	4. Chapter 4

"Surprised dear?" he asked, stepping closer. Eve wasn't sure whether to back away or inch closer, so she opted for staying still. "Considering you've just kidnapped me, I'm going to say yes" she growled quietly. Jim chuckled "Just like your brother" he smirked, to which Eve snapped "I am not!" She bit her lip after the words had left her mouth, the outburst almost frightening her; or rather, frightened of what _he _would do to her. "Struck a nerve, have I?" he asked with a knowing smirk. "What do you want from me?" she asked, her voice cracking as she fought to hold back tears – both angry and terrified. Jim was quiet as he stalked forward, crouching down in front of Eve, but not kneeling. Jim flicked a small knife out from his pocket and Eve held her breath for a few moments, beginning to panic. The criminal, however, only cut the ropes binding her hands together, before putting the knife back to its original place. He raised his hand to touch her cheek lightly, and Eve was torn between recoiling from the touch and leaning in to it: there was just something… charming about him. It was moments later, when he leaned in to kiss her, that she slapped him.

The consulting criminal hardly reacted to the slap, except for pulling about half an inch away from the Holmes girl, a dark smile crossing his face "Now that's the kind of girl I like" he said, to which Eve scowled at. "Stay away from me" she said, letting her anger take over her fear. Jim shook his head and tutted "Oh, but I can't. You see dear, you are what holds this all together" he said in his soft voice. The pair locked eyes for a few moments, sitting in an almost comfortable silence. After a while, Eve sighed "Well since we're going to be here for a while, why don't you tell me a about yourself, _Jim_" she said sharply, casually starting to untie the ropes binding her feet. Jim's expression did not change for her tone, nor for her movements. "Inquisitve, hm? Fine then. I'm the one responsible for all of the bombings that your big brother has been so keenly invested in" he said, as though she should have known this all along. It was a wonder how ordinary people functioned. "I don't precisely pay attention to the doings of my brother" Eve told him, in the same tone he had used with her.

Jim chuckled darkly, nodding "Ah yes, the objections to the 'family business'. But really dear, don't you think you're capable of doing something useful with what's left of your life?" he said, challenging more than asking. Eve stiffened "I think you'll find I'm capable of doing a lot of things" she sneered, looking directly into his cold eyes. Jim raised an eyebrow, and was most likely about to comment on that, but a small noise cut him short. Jim rolled his eyes dramatically and sighed, standing perfectly straight and straightening out his all too expensive suit. He took a phone out of his pocket, unlocking it and reading through what looked to be a text. He smirked down at the phone screen that illuminated his sharp features in the shadowy room, before glancing back at Eve with frighteningly dark eyes. Eve, although less frightened than before, recoiled at the gaze, crawling backwards a few inches. "Well well well, look at the time. We'd best be off" he said, slipping the phone back in his pocket, along with his hands.

"We?" Eve asked, looking up at him in confusion. She did not get an answer however, as she felt a pair of strong hands grab her shoulders and begin roughly dragging her out of the room. "Don't break her too badly Tiger. We still need her" Jim said lowly, and Eve could have sworn there was a slight touch of care in his tone (which, she decided, was a trick; either of her mind or of him himself). The man dragged her from the room and down a dark hallway, and soon enough she was being thrown into a car. She didn't fight this time, simply because she knew it was useless; and so she waited. Waited to get wherever they were going. Waited to see what would happen next.

Sherlock and John entered the pool at exactly midnight, as promised. The detective looked around the pool, his hands holding a gun tucked behind his back – the place looked empty, but Sherlock knew he would be there. "Brought you a little getting to know you present" Sherlock said, his voice echoing around the pool "Oh, that's what it's all been for isn't it? All your little puzzles, making me dance... all to distract me from this" There was nothing spoken in return. There was just Sherlock's younger sister being thrown in to view from a side door. Eve landed on her side, but thankfully not hard enough to break any ribs. John reacted more to this than Sherlock, stepping from behind Sherlock to go to her. Sherlock held his arm out to stop him however, knowing it was going to all be more complicated than this. "I gave you my number. I thought you might call" A voice from offside said. Eve, of course recognized the voice; Sherlock however, did not. Jim stepped in to view, smug smirk on his face and hands in his pockets "Is that a British Army Browning L9A1 in your pocket, or are you just pleased to see me?" "Both" Sherlock answered, raising the gun and pointing it at him.

Jim gave him a cocky smile "Jim Moriarty... Hi" Upon seeing the look on Sherlock's face, he continued "Jim? Jim from the hospital? Oh, did I really make such a fleeting impression? But then I suppose that was rather the point" he said, stepping closer and closer to them. He walked forward until he was right behind Eve, who hadn't moved from the floor. She knew that there was a sniper, the same man who had dragged her into the car, pointing a rifle at her from the second floor; she knew that without seeing the red laser dot on her chest. Sherlock glanced at his sister for a moment, and it only took that one second to notice the dot. Jim caught his quick gaze "Don't be silly, someone else is holding the rifle. I don't like getting my hands dirty. I've given you a glimpse, Sherlock, just a tinsy glimpse of what I've got going on out there in the big bad world. I'm a specialist, you see... like you!" "The consulting criminal. Brilliant" Sherlock nodded, understanding.

Jim smirked "Isn't it? No one ever gets to me... and no one ever will."

"_I_ did."

"You've come the closest. Now you're in my _way_"

"Thank you"

"Didn't mean that as a compliment"

"Yes you did"

"Yeah okay, I did" Jim shrugged, a smile still plastered on his face "But the flirting's over now, Sherlock, Daddy's had enough now" he drawled, beginning to subtly stroke through Eve's hair. That motion caused Sherlock to take the safety off on the gun. "Ohh, protective now, are we?" Jim asked, stroking Eve's cheek now. "Considering a homicidal psychopath has his hands all over my younger sister, I'm going to say yes" Sherlock growled. Jim smiled widely "My my, more alike than I thought. Well then, if you're so protective now, I wonder what'll happen if I do this…" he trailed off, grabbing the back of Eve's shirt, and pulling her up of the ground a bit, so he could press their lips together. John quickly put a firm hand on Sherlock's shoulder, making sure the detective didn't do anything stupid. For Sherlock, it wasn't the fact that this psychopath was kissing his sister; it was the fact she didn't pull away. The fact she was actually kissing him _back_. The pool was silent for a few moments, until Jim dropped Eve back on her knees and looked back at Sherlock with a dark smile.

Sherlock's eyes were cold and calculated, and the gun was still clenched firmly in his hand. Jim didn't seem fazed by this at all, placing his hands calmly back in his pockets, waiting patiently for Sherlock's next move. Just as the silence grew to unbearable tension, the familiar tune of the Bee Gee's 'Staying Alive' echoed through the pool. Everyone was silent for a few moments, mostly in confusion, before Moriarty sighed heavily "D'you mind if I get that?" he asked. Sherlock shrugged and shook his head "Oh no, please. You've got the rest of your life" he said, his nonchalant tone dropping towards the end of the sentence. Jim hastily took the phone out of his pocket, pressing it to his ear "Hello? Yes, of course it is, what do you want?" Eve and Sherlock locked eyes for the entire time Moriarty was on the phone, sort of having a conversation without speaking.

"_Say that again!_" Jim shouted into the phone, unnerving everyone else in the room "Say that again and know if you are lying to me, I will find you and I will _skin_ you" he threatened, drawing out the _s_ on skin. Sherlock raised an eyebrow, vainly attempting to decipher who the caller could be. Moriarty told the person on the other end to wait, as he lowered the phone and looked back to Sherlock "Sorry. Wrong day to die" he said, almost a little disappointedly. "Oh, did you get a better offer?" he asked casually, never lowering the gun. "You'll be hearing from me" Jim said, starting to walk away "Both of you" he added, winking at Eve. As he walked out through the side door, he snapped his fingers, and the red dot on Eve disappeared. Sherlock waited in silence for a few moments, before diving to his knees next to Eve "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked quickly, tilting her head to get a better look at the dried blood at her hairline.

Eve pushed him back forcefully the instant he got close enough for her to do so "This is your entire fault! I told you I didn't want anything to do with your work! You got me fucking _kidnapped_ for God's sake!" she cried, frustrated tears coming to her eyes. In truth, she wasn't sure if she really blamed her brother or not – at that moment, she really just needed someone to blame. Sherlock sighed, wrapping his arms around her shoulders to get her to stand, not saying a word. Comforting people wasn't exactly his strong suit – he left all of that to John. "Come on, let's get you back to the flat" the doctor said calmly, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She shook her head, trying to calm her emotions "God I need a smoke…."


	5. Chapter 5

Like any other member in the Holmes family, Eve kept her secrets. Her secrets, however, seemed to revolve around a criminally insane psychopath, and her feelings for the aforementioned man. After the pool incident, not only had James Moriarty continued to text her, but she continued to text back – it was not a rare occurrence. Eve was not more observant than any other normal person, but even she could tell there was something about the way Sherlock looked at her now that was different: not quite like he didn't trust her, but not quite like he didn't want to tell her anything. It was strange, and their relationship was already strange enough as it was.

Eve was sitting on the couch in the flat, idly twiddling with the phone in her hand. Sherlock was God knows where (Eve supposed he was hunting down Moriarty; the man did little else), and John at the desk, typing up another story to submit to his ever-popularizing blog. When Eve's phone vibrated, both she and John looked over at the object that had broken the dead silence in 221B.

I'm bored. Come and play. –JM

Eve huffed, rolling her eyes at the more than predictable text. John eyed her wearily for a moment, before turning back to his laptop, becoming seemingly immersed in the words he was typing. Eve took the opportunity to type back a hurried reply.

Fine. But only because I've really got nothing better to do. –EH

The response was almost immediate, as it almost always was.

Good. I'll send a car for you then, my dear. –JM

The Holmes girl slipped her phone in to her pocket, before reaching over to her bag and pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a small lighter "I'm going out for a smoke" she said calmly as she stood. "Are you?" John asked, not bothering to pull his attention away from the computer screen in front of him. Eve stopped in her tracks "What d'you mean?" she asked, tilting her head curiously. The doctor shrugged "You seem to be going out a lot lately. And for some reason, I doubt it's to feed your addiction" he told her flatly, finally turning to face her. "Sometimes I start out smoking and then end up walking around town. It's not unusual" she replied. If there was one thing she learned from her brother, it was how to lie. "You know you can tell me anything that perhaps you don't want to tell Sherlock… I know he's not exactly the best with people…" John told her, trying to be delicate about it. Eve simply laughed under her breath "Not the best with people? That's an understatement… At any rate John, thanks for the concern, but really, I'm fine" she smiled, before quickly making her way out of the flat.

Outside, there was a black car waiting for Eve, a car she knew a little too well. Eve opened the door and slid in to the back seat, eying the men in black suits carefully. This had been her fourth meeting with Jim since the pool, and Eve would rather die then and there than tell either of her brothers that. The first meeting had been partially out of Eve's fear, considering Jim's 'invitation' had more or less been a threat. The meeting which followed were purely of her own free will, because she just felt a little better when she was with Jim. Felt a little less like Sherlock Holmes' little sister and a little more like Eve. None of this, however, meant she was any more comfortable being in a shady black car filled with men in suits carrying guns.

About fifteen minutes in to the drive, one of the men blindfolded her, as she normally was (she supposed it was so she had no clue how to get where they were going and tell Sherlock, not that she really would have anyways). It was a very mixed set of emotions that hit her then – she was, in a way, betraying her own brother. But, at the same time, it felt exciting. The car slowly came to a stop, and the blindfold was removed from her eyes, which was Eve's cue to get out of the car as fast as she could manage to. They did not always meet at the same place, and today the car had dropped her off in front of an old, run-down, seemingly abandoned flat. "Charming…" she muttered, looking the place up and down before climbing the front stairs and pressing open the door, not caring to knock.

"Most people knock"

Eve smirked a little "I'm not most people" she shrugged, shutting the door loudly behind her. "You most certainly are not" Jim agreed, walking slowly towards her in his usual Westwood suit. For a completely changeable psycho, sometimes the man was delightfully predictable. Eve walked forward a little, looking around the shabby room "I would've thought you'd opt for a place that had a little more… class" she shrugged, noting the cracked ceiling and the peeling wallpaper. Jim rolled his eyes "Yes, a life of a consulting criminal can sometimes be rough" he said dramatically "The bedroom is much nicer" he winked, stepping closer to her, the height difference suddenly very evident to the slightly shorter girl. "Thanks, but I think I'll pass on that one. Somehow I don't think my brother would appreciate it"

"Ah, but does your dear brother know where you are now?"

"I wouldn't be surprised, but if you're asking me if I've told him, then no"

"Then what does a kiss or two matter, Evie?"

Eve groaned "I told you not to call me that"

"And what makes you think I obey your every wish, my dear?"

"Touché"

And then he kissed her. Eve didn't even have time to register that he was kissing her, for a soon as he kissed her, he pulled away. "Don't you think that trick's getting a little old,_ Jim_?" she asked wryly with a hint of sarcasm. Moriarty simply smiled and chuckled darkly "Sometimes the old tricks are the most reliable" he pointed out, adjusting his sleeves. Eve opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by her standard ringtone. Jim raised an eyebrow as Eve took the phone back out of her pocket, noting that the caller was of course, Sherlock. "Fuck…" she muttered under her breath. "So sorry, am I keeping you?" he asked dryly, to which Eve rolled her eyes "Try not to get bored and kill half of the city, will you?" she said quickly, before going out the door, not even waiting to hear Moriarty's response.

Once outside, she walked to the nearest main street, before hailing a cab with little difficulty and riding back to the flat, where there were two police cars parked outside. Eve swallowed hard, hesitantly paying the cab driver with the money she had planned on buying a new lighter with, as she stepped out of the cab and slowly walked in to 221B. She tried to make her footsteps quiet, unsure of what to expect, especially when she saw Detective Inspector Lestrade standing beside John, with two other police men behind them.

Everyone's attention turned to Eve the moment they heard her enter the room, and suddenly she became very self-conscious. "Hello Detective Inspector" Eve said a little awkwardly, not having known Lestrade very well or for very long – they'd met briefly the last time she'd seen Sherlock. The inspector nodded to her in acknowledgement "Evangeline". Eve could tell from the way John was looking at her that something wasn't quite right, especially when Sherlock appeared from around the corner, his hands clasped tightly behind his back "And where were you, if I may ask?" he said, a tone in his voice telling Eve that he definitely knew something. "Smoke" she shrugged, casting a little glance over at John. The doctor turned his head away, occupying his gaze with everything else in the room except Eve.

"Oh, I hardly believe that" Sherlock tutted, as though scolding her for even attempting to lie to him. "Really now?" Eve said, suddenly becoming defensive "And tell me, oh great consulting detective, what you believe I was doing" "I don't _believe_ you were doing anything; I _know _you were" he corrected. Eve huffed "What was I doing then?"

"Why don't you ask James Moriarty?"

* * *

A/N: I apologize for the delay in getting these chapters out, but I can promise you that I will not give up on this fic until it is finished. I also apologize for how I wrote this chapter, since I know it is written a little differently from previous chapters; I haven't had the mental capacity to write for a while, and I'm just trying to get back in to the swing of things. Thank you for your patience!


	6. Chapter 6

Eve tensed up, her gaze determinedly stuck on Sherlock, more out of anger than to avoid the looks John and Lestrade were no doubt giving her – although that was a major part of the reason. "Are you _insane_?" she scoffed, shaking her head. "That's the general opinion" Lestrade mumbled, which Sherlock pointedly ignored. "Sherlock, I've got nothing to do with Moriarty. He's _your_ boyfriend for Christ's sake…." She seethed, crossing her arms. Sherlock just groaned in agitation, rolling his eyes "We could go back and forth in this little game for hours, which would be a tremendous waste of time, but we both know how this is really going to end" he said, smirking slightly. Eve clenched her hands in to fists "I don't have to listen to this, Sherlock" she growled, wanting to walk away, but almost unable to.

Sherlock shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets, acting as casually as anyone possibly could. "Oh, you're just _loving_ this, aren't you?" she spat, shaking her head "Loving finding some new flaw in your little sister. Loving being so much better than me" she said, unable to keep her voice even. "Not finding, Evangeline, just stating the overly obvious" Sherlock shrugged, completely unphased by any of Eve's words or her overall demeanor. "Now now Sherlock, that wasn't very nice" another voice drawled, in a tone that closely resembled the boredom in Sherlock's voice. Eve swore under her breath "What do you want, Mycroft?" Eve fumed, trying to keep her voice quiet. "What else? Sherlock's told me about your involvement with Mr. Moriarty"

"I'm not involved with him for God's sake!"

"So is there another reason that you've been constantly sneaking off in to sent cars and coming home in a better mood than usual?"

"You can't just make a deduction from that"

"No, but I can make one from your phone"

Fuck. She wasn't even sure she wanted to know. The easiest assumption to make was that Sherlock had hacked her phone, but she knew her brother wasn't THAT straight forward. It was probably some long, winded deduction about the way she checked her phone, or how she acted when she texted, or some other tiny little detail like that. "Fine, you want an answer; I'll give you an answer" she sighed, finding absolutely no point in lying anymore "Yeah, I've been seeing Jim. It's not that big of a deal" "It's 'not that big of a deal' that you're in a secret relationship with the very madman who kidnapped you not a week ago?" Sherlock intervened, hardly letting Eve finish her sentence. His voice, Eve noted, had just a hint of protectiveness in it, like any big brother's would. "I'm not in a relationship with him" she mumbled, cursing herself mentally when she felt a light blush rush to her cheeks. "Would you like to be?" Mycroft asked, to which Eve just put her hands in her pockets "Sherlock's got it all figured out, why don't you ask him?" she muttered, her gaze dropping to the floor.

"Alright, that's enough from all three of you" John finally piped up, taking a step closer to Eve "You three screaming at each other and making accusations is only going to make things worse. And you already have a bad enough relationship between you all as it is" "Need a smoke…" Eve murmured, turning on her heels sharply to try and make a quick getaway. No such luck, however, when Mycroft grabbed her arms gently and tugged her back "I understand you're eager to either feed your unhealthy tobacco addiction or to see Jim, but there are some pressing matters that do need to be dealt with, Evangeline" he said with a cold smirk. Eve tore her arm from his grasp "Fine" she said, finally calming herself down enough to act rationally. Or at least, as rationally as she was willing to act. "Give me your phone" Sherlock said immediately, extending his hand. Eve hesitantly shifted back a bit "Why?" "Because we don't need you texting your boyfriend" "What if someone important calls me?" Sherlock gave her a tired glance in return. "Whatever…" she submitted, taking her phone out of her pocket and handing it to Sherlock, who promptly threw it over his shoulder, where it hit the back wall and fell in to a pile of papers.

Eve gawked at him, but it was like he didn't even notice her as he began to quickly pace the length of the room. "Now, although it should go without saying, Evangeline, you cannot continue to see Moriarty" Mycroft said calmly, watching his brother pace. "Yeah yeah yeah…" she half-responded, feeling that little rebellious spark in her mind that said 'You're going to do it anyways'. "Lestrade and John will watch her to make certain" Sherlock added, almost as an afterthought. "Sherlock, she's not twelve, she doesn't need babysitters" John said quickly, more because he really just didn't want to sit around all day making sure Eve didn't do something stupid. "And believe it or not I _do _have police work to attend to" Lestrade interjected. Sherlock chuckled at that under his breath, not even noticing the death glare Lestrade was giving him. "I need to know everything he told you. Anything that might even be remotely relevant" Sherlock said, his hands pressed together at his lips. Eve cleared her throat a little awkwardly "He didn't tell me anything about the bombings or kidnappings or anything, if that's what you're wondering"

"Everything. Tell me everything he said to you" Sherlock said again, a little more urgently. "I'm telling you Sherlock, he didn't tell me anything that you'd need to know about" she stressed, very unwilling to tell her brother some of the things Jim had said to her. "Tell me anyways" he said, stopping his pacing to look her directly in the eyes "You two aren't in a relationship anyways, so what's the problem?" he asked, arrogant as ever. Evangeline almost growled at that little comment, as she crossed her arms again and shrugged, trying to come off as relaxed "He's told me that I'm beautiful, talented, and most importantly that I'm different from the rest of my stuck-up family" she smirked "He may or may not have also tried to get me in to bed a few times". Sherlock sort of twitched at that, his entire body tensing before it was replaced with the same calm air as before; Mycroft simply sighed heavily, as though that was the sentence he'd been hoping not to hear.

Eve smirked triumphantly, before rolling her eyes, knowing that part of it was her brothers trying to protect her "I didn't take him up on that offer, by the way". Just then, the sound of Sherlock's phone going off sounded though the room, causing everyone except Sherlock to look towards it on the laboratory counter, or what was formerly known as the kitchen counter. John walked over to it "I'll get it, shall I?" he mumbled quietly, when Sherlock made absolutely no movement to get his phone. John unlocked it, reading through the text message that the consulting detective had been sent. "Guess who" he sighed, walking over and handing the phone to Sherlock. He took the phone from the doctor in a swift movement, glancing down at the illuminated screen.

We're coming towards the end of the great game Sherlock. I hope you like riddles. And say hello to Evie for me. –JM

Sherlock flicked his gaze to Eve, and then back to the message, before locking the phone and twirling it in his palm "Lestrade" he said, walking over to his desk and shuffling through his papers. "Yeah?" The inspector asked, cocking an eyebrow "I need you and that cacophony of a police department to stay out of my way when it comes to Moriarty. Especially anything that should pop up in the next few days" he said, not taking his eyes off of the papers he was hurriedly shuffling through. "You know I can't do that Sherlock. Moriarty's a murderous psychopath. It's our job as the police force to stop him" Lestrade droned, this not having been the first time that he'd needed to tell Sherlock that his word was not law. Sherlock waved him off, not listening to a word he'd said, before grabbing a handful of papers "John, Lestrade, come with me. Evangeline, don't go anywhere." He said heading, for the door, before turning to his brother "Always charming seeing you, Mycroft" he said shortly, flashing the most insincere smile that he could, before disappearing down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Although hearing the sound of a phone going off in 221B wasn't unusual by any stretch of the imagination, it was odd that two of the flat's three phones should go off at the same time. Eve got to her phone first, while John ended up getting Sherlock's for him. Both messages were sent at the same time. Both messages were sent by the same person. Both messages read the exact same thing.

Come and play. Tower Hill. Jim Moriarty x.

Eve arched an eyebrow, finding the message oddly straight forward and non-affectionate. She turned around on the couch to look at Sherlock and held her phone up in confusion, and he nodded. Both the Holmes siblings slid their phones in to their pockets before heading downstairs, Watson following behind them. As soon as they arrived at Tower Hill, Eve stepped out of the car just in time to see Jim behind handcuffed and shoved in to a police car. She tensed a little when the locked eyes for the briefest of moments, before Sherlock's voice pulled her away "Evangeline" he said, nodding toward the direction of the Tower's security office. She tore her gaze away from the criminal and followed behind Sherlock, her hands shoved in her pockets. Quite frankly, she was amazed that Sherlock let her even stay to watch the security footage of Moriarty's attempt to steal the crown jewels – letting Eve be involved in Sherlock's detective work was not something her brother had often done. She supposed that these were different circumstances, though.

Since Sherlock had confronted Eve about Moriarty, she'd only begun seeing him more. Just the cliché, cheesy thing a little sister would do. Their 'relationship' had gotten a bit further to the point where Eve knew that Jim _actually_ cared about her - beginning when an incident which involved one of Moriarty's snipers calling Eve some rather unpleasant names, which Jim had reacted worse to than Eve did. They'd begun to kiss more often, except that those predatory, possessive, rough ones had evolved in to soft, somewhat more caring ones. And Sherlock, being Sherlock, of course knew all of this. 'Deduction' he called. 'Spying' Eve called it. Needless to say, Sherlock had become protective over his little sister.

A few days later there was to be a trial for Moriarty's case, which Sherlock was asked to be a witness for. John of course went for 'support' as he called it, but Sherlock had insisted that Evangeline go as well. She went without question, knowing there had to be some long, winded reason for Sherlock's insistence, and she honestly just didn't want to hear it. After digging through her things to find something that was suitable for a court room, she piled in to a cab with Sherlock and John, listening with a small smile as John tried to get Sherlock to not be such a smartass to the judge once the trial started. She and John sat in the upper section of the court room, watching as Moriarty was brought out in his usual Westwood suit and handcuffs. "You're in love with him" John stated simply, his hands folded in his lap as he watched the criminal. Eve hesitated at that, dropping her gaze when Moriarty turned around slightly, his eyes immediately finding hers "Guess I am" she murmured, almost like it wasn't a realization until that moment.

The trial started and ended just as quickly, featuring Sherlock getting thrown in jail and later on the rather shocking verdict of 'not guilty'. "Not guilty. They found him not guilty. No defense and Moriarty's walked free" John said sharply as soon as he called Sherlock, his tone angry and upset mixed with concern for Sherlock. Eve walked along beside him, raising an eyebrow when John shoved the phone back in to his pocket "He hung up, didn't he?" she asked knowingly. John nodded "I wasn't telling him anything he didn't know already, anyways" the doctor grumbled. "You'll get used to him. Probably. Hell, you're probably more used to him than I am" Eve chuckled, pulling her black coat more tightly around her. John smiled at her, but Eve could still tell John was concerned about Sherlock.

When the pair returned to the flat, Sherlock was standing in the main room, his attention completely focused on an apple, with a knife stabbed in to it, the letters 'I O U' carved in to its skin. John and Evangeline silently exchanged knowing glances, which were broken when Sherlock whipped around to stare at them, the apple dropped on to a nearby table which was currently holding two tea cups. He looked as though he were about to speak, because he assumed that the two would want an explanation, but he quickly pushed past them and sat himself at his microscope.

It wasn't until the next day, after John had gone out to the bank, that things had begun to get interesting. Sitting on the couch, Eve idly strummed chords on her guitar in an attempt to thread together a song which, so far, hadn't produced much of anything other than dissonance. Luckily, it didn't seem to be bothering Sherlock, who had completely engrossed himself in random experiments which held no apparent meaning. There was the sound of a door opening downstairs, and Eve assumed it was John, until she saw Lestrade appear in the door way, along with Sergeant Donovan. Evangeline put her guitar down, running a hand nervously through her hair as she and Lestrade exchanged an incredibly awkward set of greetings. "Sherlock" Eve called when her brother seemed completely unresponsive to the Insperctor's entrance. After he ignored her call as well, she simply threw a ball of paper that had once been staff paper at him, which he swiftly dodged. However, the action did cause him to begrudgingly leave his 'laboratory'.

"And how can be of assistance to you, Detective Inspector?" Sherlock asked in the most condescending manner possible. "We've got an urgent case" Lestrade said, handing Sherlock a file folder. A quiet vibration rang through the air, and Eve simply just ignored the message after glancing down at the sender. "That your boyfriend?" Donovan asked with a dry smile, crossing her arms "You know, the psychopathic murderer that every police department for miles wants dead?" she added sharply. "Sally…" Lestrade began, trying to relax her, but Eve cut her off "At least I don't need to be sleeping around with certain members of the forensics department" Eve said with a thin smirk when Donovan gave Sherlock a glare that could kill. The consulting detective merely smiled, before turning his attention to the folder. It was a case involving the abduction of the American ambassador's children. Halfway through the conversation, John came in, about to say something, but cut off by the case. As Sherlock finished up whatever quick research needed doing on John's laptop, he headed for the door, noticeably aggravated when Donovan commented on him being 'The Reichenbach Hero'. Sherlock, however, silently moved down the stairs, John quick on his heels, with the Inspector and Sergeant behind him "Isn't it nice to be working with a celebrity?" Lestrade muttered.

Eve was used to being left back at the flat, but she honestly didn't mind getting to spend some time to herself. She picked up her guitar again, and giving up on trying to write her own song, sang some she knew the chords to. She was part way through_ Here Comes The Sun_, when her phone buzzed again. Deciding that it was safe to finally answer without Sherlock, John, or Donovan there, she read through the message.

You've got a lovely voice, dear. –JM

Eve's eyes widened a little, putting her guitar down. She stood up quickly, looking around the room, out the window and down the stairs. Eve jumped a little when her phone went off, her paranoia obviously increasing.

I've always got my eye on you, Evie. -JM


End file.
